The Intruder
by Fearless Pursuit
Summary: Intruder-interloper, invader, infiltrator; burglar, thief "Castle, stay behind me." Beckett whispered, pulling her gun as they turned down the dark alley. A Halloween inspired story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I did a Halloween inspired story centered around Beckett so I thought I'd do one Centered around Castle. This one got a little long so it'll have at least 2 parts._

 _I don't own Castle or the characters. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls and sometimes their paper._

"Castle, stay behind me." Beckett whispered, pulling her gun as they turned down the dark alley. The person of interest they were coming to pick up, took off the minute he saw them approaching and now they were chasing him through darkened alleyways.

"Great, just what we need to do, chase a suspected murderer down, dark, creepy, alleys, two days before Halloween." He groaned as they ran around a corner.

"Don't worry Castle; I'll protect you if the Boogey Man tries to get you." She said as they moved to round a dumpster.

Suddenly, a man jumped out, grabbed Rick, and threw him up against the hard brick wall, gripping his throat. Rick felt the back of his head slam, hard and his vision swam momentarily. He tried to call for Beckett but he could barely breathe and she had continued down the alley, not noticing her shadow had fallen behind. He didn't even have time to process what was going on before the man, who was pinning him to the wall with a hand on one arm and a fist on his neck, elbow at Rick's shoulder, opened his mouth, and a long snake-like tongue came out and inserted itself into Rick's ear. He tried fighting the guy off, tried turning his head away, but he was too strong. There was nothing he could do to make this man budge, not even kicking at his legs seemed to hurt. Rick felt his body getting weak, his muscles failing to work. Then just as quickly the man released him and took off running, leaving Castle in a heap on the ground.

Right then Kate came running back calling his name. "Castle, what happened? Are you ok?" She worried taking in his seemingly confused state and now rumpled clothes. He had been right behind her, then she turned around and he was gone. She didn't hear anything until she saw the man run away from the other side of the dumpster.

Kneeling down she started feeling his chest and arms, then slowly reached her hand to the back of his head. When she withdrew her hand, she found blood. "Rick, your bleeding we need to call a bus. Did that man mug you? Did he hurt you anywhere else? Rick, can you hear me?"

Trying to shake the confusion from his head he was finally able to answer her. "No, no, he didn't hurt me anywhere else. I think you scared him off before he could really do anything. I don't need an ambulance. I'll be fine. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot, and this doesn't even feel big enough for stitches."

Castle looked around trying to get his bearings. He felt off balance and exhausted. "Just take me home, let me rest and I am sure I'll be better by this evening when you get home."

"Babe, you could have a concussion, you need to get this looked at."

"All they are going to tell me to do is rest, which I can do at home. No television, iPad or computer screens until the throbbing begins to subside, and my head quits spinning and wake every two hours for the first 24 hours."

"How many concussions have you had?"

"Enough to know the standard protocol. Now just drop me off at the loft and I'll see you this evening. I can set an alarm on my phone to make sure I'm awake every couple of hours."

"No, I don't like the thought of you being home alone after a nasty blow to the head. Come on, we will get back to the precinct, clean this up and then I'll fill the boys, make a statement about your attack, and I'll take you home. " She said, helping him to stand.

As soon as he was up his ear started ringing. He stuck his finger in his ear to try to calm the high-pitched sound but, it didn't work. "Beckett, did that guy look strange to you? Did he look, I don't know, different?"

She looked at him and furrowed her brows "No, from the quick glimpse I caught he looked like a regular man. I was more worried about you than really taking in his full appearance. Why? Did you notice something? Did he do or say anything in particular or out of the ordinary?"

He wanted to tell her about the tongue thing and his ear but she was already worried enough he didn't want to add to that, on top of how utterly crazy he knew he would sound.

"Ok, this is going to sound a little out there, but,"

"More out there than your usual claims?" She cut in arching her brow and grabbing his hand.

"Yes, because it's not a theory, it really just happened. That man pinned me against the wall, with superhuman strength, and then this giant tentacle-tongue thing came out of his mouth and did something to my ear. Then you called out and scared him off."

"Ok, I'm not saying I don't believe you but maybe you hit your head harder than you realize and you're a little confused. Are you sure it wasn't his arm or something and you are confusing for a tentacle-tongue like-thing?" She was starting to think he really needed to get checked out.

"Look, I know how it sounds, but that man wasn't normal."

"Ok, I believe you. Let's get back to the precinct and get that done, make a statement, give a full description to the guys and we will get you home to rest. There's nothing we need to worry about right now other than getting you home." As they passed by a storefront with lights, she stopped to check the back of his head. "Looks like the bleeding has stopped, but we need to get it cleaned before we can tell if it needs stitches or not."

As they reached her cruiser, she popped the trunk and grabbed a small hand towel. "Here, see if you can apply pressure and make sure the bleeding has fully stopped. We can get you some ice at the twelveth."

An hour and a half later they were on their way home. Rick had taken some pain meds while Kate cleaned his head, so he was already starting to feel better. Once home he showered and got ready for bed, but the ringing in his ear from earlier was still there. After several restless hours, he finally fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, he felt groggy and off. Standing up he walked to the bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. He felt like he was on autopilot. Like someone else had taken the reigns and he was just along for the ride. After he had finished, the smell of coffee lured him towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Babe, how are you feeling? I went ahead and made you coffee and am just starting some breakfast. How's the head?"

He started to say he felt better just a little foggy, but nothing came out. He tried to get his body to move but it wouldn't budge. Instead, he stood there and smiled. What is going on? He thought to himself.

"Rick, are you ok? You seemed fine when I woke you up last night." She was starting to sound worried.

I don't remember being woken up, and no I'm not ok, is all he could think.

Finally, his body moved, and he approached her with a smile, kissed her hair-line and said "Yes, I'm completely fine. I must still be asleep."

No, no, I'm not, it's not me Beckett, please look at me. Please see that I am not ok.

Kate looks up and smile and presses a quick kiss to his lips. "Go sit down, and I'll do a quick breakfast and we can head into the precinct, see if anything has come in."

The body intruder smiles and slides around the bar taking a seat and a sip of his coffee.

A very frustrating and terrifying hour later the two (Three? Rick isn't even sure.) step off the elevator and enter the bullpen. As they make their way to Beckett's desk, the intruder takes everyone in, then slowly makes his way to the break room. As they enter they, see Ryan facing away and The Intruder silently approaches him. Ever so quietly Rick's mouth opens and the giant tentacle-tongue thing emerges and snakes its way towards Kevin's left ear. From this angle, Rick can see what it's doing. Once it makes contact with the ear, it pushes in through the canal and deposits tiny larva. Kevin freezes and finally goes limp. The tentacle-tongue slowly retracts, and The Intruder catches Ryan just as his legs buckle.

"Castle, what just happened?" The detective asks as soon as he is aware of his surroundings.

"Looks like you stumbled, did you not get enough breakfast or coffee this morning?" He says politely, helping the man to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happened. I'll just finish making this and visit at my desk to drink it."

A couple of minutes later the detective was on his way to his desk scratching at his ear and The Body Intruder found his way to Kate's desk and his chair.

"Hey, how are you feeling Castle? Any more sightings of a man with a tentacle-tongue?" Esposito asks with a smirk.

"Ha, ha very funny. After a good night's rest, I'm starting to think Beckett was right. I hit my head hard, and it was the man's arm reaching up." As The Intruder glances over at Kate she gives him a skeptical look.

Yes, Beckett yes, see that it's not me. I'd never tell you something like that if it wasn't true and I wasn't sure.

"Are you sure Castle? You seemed pretty determined that, that's what it was last night."

"Truly, I'm sure. I was just fuzzy headed and confused, but after thinking it over last night I realized how crazy it sounds."

"Ok, if you say so. Alright, guys, any word from the cousin, John Avery, that we were tracking down last night? Have the tox results come back yet?"

"I was just about to head out to Avery's job, see if we can catch him there. Ryan, you ready?" Esposito asks looking at his still dazed looking partner.

"Actually, can Castle ride along, I'm not feeling too well." He says, scratching his ear and rubbing across his forehead.

"Writer boy you in?"

"Writer man, Espo and yeah, let's go."

"You guys let me know what you find, and I'm heading to the morgue to see Lanie."

At the body shop, the suspect works at the manager points out the man they came to find, John Avery is huge. All muscle and tattoos. As soon as he spots them he takes off running, runs out and towards the back of the shop.

Once they have the suspect cornered between a car and the building the Intruder sees his chance. While Javier is distracted by the suspects claims of innocence the Intruder quickly and quietly opens his mouth. However, at just that moment the suspect turns to look at Rick and screams. Esposito spins around, gun held and sees the tentacle-tongue coming towards him. He starts backing up with threats to shoot him. But the Intruder is fast. Grabbing the gun and slamming Esposito on top of the car. He then turns grabs the suspect and throws him against the wall.

Inside Rick screams and pleads for the Intruder to not hurt them. He sees blood coming from behind Esposito's head and the detective is so very still, laying across the hood of the car. He begs for the Intruder to call for help.

Instead, the Intruder makes his way over to the suspect, using his tentacle tongue he deposits the larva in his ear then turns towards Javier. But before he can do anything there are shouts coming from around the building. The Intruder runs and lays on the ground faking being injured just as the men emerge.

The suspect stands up and the other men, pull their phones out and start calling 911 and checking the injured detective and ride along, yelling for the suspect to stay where he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricks phone rang just as he was being wheeled into the emergency room. "Hello?"

"Castle, where are you? You and Javi should have been back by now. Everything alright?"

"Kate, we ran into some trouble, don't panic"

"Nothing good ever starts with don't panic, Rick what's going on?" She cut in.

"The ummm...pick up went bad, and we are just arriving at Presbyterian. I don't know how Esposito is, but I'm sure I'm ok. Just another bump on the head."

"Ok, I'm on my way." She said grabbing her bag and heading toward the elevator. "Ryan, Espo, and Castle are at Presbyterian, can you let Gates know and I'll call you with an update?"

"Definitely. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I'll call as soon as I do."

"Sir, do you know what happened to you? Where are you hurting?" The doctor asked as they wheeled him through the curtain into the closed-off area.

Yes, something has taken over my body, and I'm trapped, Rick thought.

"I don't remember much, my head is killing me." The Intruder replied.

"Get me an x-ray, and start a saline line, make sure he doesn't have a fracture and give him some Lortab for pain." The doctor dictates to the nurses before leaving.

A few minutes later, Kate enters the room and rushes toward him. "How are you feeling? Where is Espo?" She asks, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and take his hand. "My head hurts, and I'm not sure. He was still unconscious when I saw him last as they were loading him into the ambulance." The Intruder replied faking a wince as he turned his head towards her.

Kate, please see that it isn't me. Look at me, look and see that there's someone else in control here. He pleads.

At that moment Kate turns her attention to his head, stroking his hat. "Rick, are you sure you're ok? Something just seems off."

Yes, Kate, yes ask, look, say something.

"No Honey, my head just hurts."

At that two techs come in. "Ok, Mr. Castle, time to go for your x-ray. We are just going to wheel you down in your bed so you don't have to risk transferring to a wheelchair, in case there is anything fractured." One said as she hooked the saline drip on to the bed's pole.

"I'm going to go check on Javi, while you're gone. Ok?"

"Ok, see you in a bit."

The two techs push him to the elevator down a floor from the ER, and they then emerge through the doors to radiology.

"Alright, here we are. Drew, let me know when you're done and I'll help you wheel him back up." The man said as he walked toward the door.

"Sure thing, Matt." The tech replied as he turned towards the wall to grab and strap on his lead apron.

That's when the Intruder saw his chance. He slowly and silently got up from the bed, crept towards the tech and inserted his larva. However, when the tech fell, he didn't catch him; he let him slump to the floor in a heap, then started calling for help.

Immediately the first tech, Matt, rushed in to help his co-worker. "Drew, hey, what happened? Are you ok?"

"What? Uh...yeah...yeah, I'm just a little dizzy. I'm not quite sure what happened. Can you take over here so I can get a drink of water and sit down for a minute?"

"Sure, yes take a break I'll get this."

Drew made his way out of the room and Matt took over taking the x-rays, then pushed Castle back up to his curtailed ER room on his own.

When they arrived Kate was already back from visiting Esposito and sitting in a chair checking her messages on her phone.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked standing up to move out of the way, as they came in.

"Fine, they won't have the results back until later, but my head doesn't hurt as much anymore. Did you get a chance to check on Espo? How is he doing?"

"He's critical but stable and they are watching him closely. He's upstairs in a regular room, and Lanie is with him, she said he has a pretty severe concussion but is waiting on images to come back before they would know anything else. They've given him a lot of pain meds so, he is still out of it. Lanie said she had called his mom to let her know what's going on. I had just hung up with Ryan, filling him in, when you got back."

She reached up and brushed his hair off his forehead then continued, "Babe, what happened out there? The surveillance cameras aren't connected, they're just for show, so we didn't get footage and Avery isn't talking. He's telling Kevin he doesn't remember, and everything is kind of fuzzy. Almost like you after you were attacked yesterday. In fact, Kevin made a comment that he keeps scratching at his ear, which, I remember you did yesterday too. Rick, is something going on?"

Yes, Kate, there is something going on but I don't know how to stop it or how to get rid of it. I'm here, please, just see that. He begged as the Intruder merely replied "I don't know. All I really remember is following Esposito out of the building, and around to the back, then the suspect hit me on the head and I went down, then I came to when they were loading me on the stretcher. He must have been waiting for both of us to run by and saw me as a quick and easy target compare to Javi."

"Yeah but, Javi knows proper procedure when chasing a suspect. He knows how to clear a corner on a chase."

"Look," she said taking his hand in hers, "I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm saying Espo is not a rookie, there's going to be an investigation into what went wrong and I am just trying to make the pieces fit. All three of you walked away with some level of injury, the trained, veteran cop getting the worst of it. I just... I'm just trying to get the story to fit the narrative." She finished wrinkling her brow.

"I know you believe me but maybe Javi was more worried about catching the guy and got careless, maybe he didn't think the suspect would have stopped like that, I'm not sure but all I know is what I told you."

"Ok, ok, why don't you get some rest, I'll be right here when you wake up. Hopefully, they'll have some results soon, and we can go home."

The Intruder just smiled and nodded his head and slowly closed his eyes.

About an hour and a half later, the doctor finally entered the room. "Alright, Mr. Castle, everything looks ok. I don't see any signs of a fracture. Just a very mild concussion but that's it. I'm going to have the nurses give you a rundown of things to and not to do as your head heals and give you a prescription for some pain meds for your head and get you going home. Do you have any questions?"

When both the Intruder and Kate shook their heads no, the doctor wished him well and left. Forty minutes later with their paperwork in hand, the two walked out of the ER.

"What room is Espo in? I'd like to go see him."

"Room 215, this way."

As they entered the room, they saw Lanie sitting with his mom and Javier still asleep in the bed. Lanie jumped up to hug Castle. "How are you feeling?

"Compared to Espo there, I'm great, just a mild concussion. Has he woken up at all?"

"He came around briefly but they gave him a mild sedative to help him rest and heal," Lanie said rubbing Javier's arm.

Giving Lanie and Ms. Esposito a hug, Beckett and Castle said goodbye and asked to keep updated.

Once home, Castle went to take a shower and Beckett went to prepare something to eat. As he was entering the kitchen, he saw her back was to him as she chopped ingredients for a salad. He slowly approaches, but before he had a chance she turned around with the knife going up in a defensive motion. "Jeez Rick, you scared me. Why are you creeping around like that?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was. Everything looks well. What all did you make?"

Before she could answer the front door opened and Martha Rodgers came sweeping in. "Oh, hello darlings, I didn't expect you here this time of the day." She exclaimed making her way towards them in and leaning in for a hug from each.

"Rick and Javi took one from a suspect and after getting checked out at the hospital we came home for the rest of the day." Beckett explained.

"Oh, Richard, how are you? What did they say at the hospital?"

"Just a very mild concussion, Mother, I'll be fine."

"Oh good. I'm glad you're relatively unscathed. Ok, well, I'm going upstairs to get ready for tonight. " and with that, she went upstairs.

"Here, I made you a plate," Kate said setting two plates of food next to each other on the counter "we can eat here and then go rest."

"Oh, thank you. Grilled cheese and tomato soup look delicious."

The two sat in silence while they ate, Kate wondered what was really going on, the Intruder trying to plan his next attack.

Once finished Kate went into the bedroom to change leaving the Intruder alone. Moments, after she walked out Martha, came down the stairs to say goodbye. "Alright, kiddo, you get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." As she leaned in to give him a hug, the Intruder saw his chance. Hugging her tightly even as she tried to pull away, his tentacle tongue came out and deposited its larva, holding on until she came around. "Richard, what's going on?" She asked, sounding distant. "I thought you were heading out for the evening, Mother, is everything ok?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Ta-ta darlings." She said as she slowly made her way to the door.

He cleaned up the mess from lunch then made his way into his bedroom, immediately spotting Kate still dressed, on the phone.

"Ok, I'll be right there. Sorry, Babe, I need to go back in. With Espo out, they need another set of hands. Will you be ok alone?"

"I'll be fine. I can just listen to some music, take a nap, entertain myself."

"Alright, I'll call every couple of hours to check on you. If you don't answer I'll come home and check. Ok? Please be careful and don't injure that wonderful head of yours anymore."

"No need to worry, I'll be fine, and I'll make sure to answer every time you call."

"Thank you," she said as she brushed a quick kiss to the lips and headed to grab her stuff and head into work.

Please, Kate, go leave, don't be alone with this monster. Rick could feel himself getting weaker. The Intruder was taking more and more of him. Slowly killing him from the inside. He didn't know what this Intruder was or what was going on. He needed to figure out a way to stop him before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Here is the last chapter! This chapter just did not want to work with me so I hope it doesn't disappoint!_

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Castle, the characters or the inspiration for these stories. I'm basically playing paper dolls with someone else's dolls, and sometimes their paper too._

If asked, Rick would describe it as feeling like a candle in a jar. Someone comes and puts the lid on and your light, deprived of oxygen, slowly goes out. But if you take the lid off, the flame comes back just as bright.

This is what he found himself thinking as the Intruder made his way down the street. He had no idea where he is going but every now and then he'd notices another person acknowledge him. He guesses it was another body intruder, that they could somehow recognize each other.

His phone begins ringing and Beckett's face pops up on the screen, but the Intruder ignores the call. Dammit, she's already getting suspicious she is going to know something is up if he doesn't answer. Rick tried as hard as he could to force his body to move but he couldn't, nothing was under his control.

Once again his phone rings but the Intruder answers this time.

"Rick? Where are you? I thought you'd be resting; you're supposed to be resting."

"I know, but Kate, I think I remember something about the attacker and I was wondering if you could take me to the alley that it happened in. I wanted to walk there myself but I think I'm still a little confused and am having trouble finding it."

"Umm, ok, if you feel up to it, sure. Can you give me a couple of hours, and I'll be home to pick you up?"

"That's fine, I'll just take a nap and wait in the loft."

"Ok, see you later." she said as she hung up.

Rick could tell by the tone of her voice she suspected something. She knew something was going on, but she didn't know what.

The Intruder slowly makes his way back to the loft and spends the time waiting for Beckett sitting on the couch pretending to read a book. The Intruder kept opening and closing to various pages without really doing anything, until finally, Kate arrived home, just after dark.

"Hey, you ready? The case took a little longer to get what we need but I think we have a lead. Avery still isn't talking much and in fact, he's acting very strange, but we've figured out that he's not our guy. He's still being held on assault charges, though."

"That's great to hear." The Intruder replies getting up from the spot he has occupied for quite a bit. "Ready to go now?"

"Sure, have you eaten? We can grab something quick on the way or just eat when we get back."

"I had something small not long ago," the Intruder lies "But we can get something when we get back if that's ok?"

"Sure, totally fine. Let's go."

As Beckett's cruiser makes its way down the street, the Intruder makes sure to watch all the street signs, as if he needed to know where he was going. Where to follow to get back to where he needs to be if he needed to do it on his own.

"Ok, here we are." She says as she puts the car in park and turns off the engine. "What was it you think you remember?"

"I'm not sure but something. Let's take a walk and see."

"Rick, what is going on? You've been acting off and now this, it's strange and not making any sense." She says putting a hand on his arm to stop him before he crosses the street to the alley.

Yes, Beckett, ask, see that it's not me, he thinks.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I just feel like I missed something and with the-whatever, it was in the alley, then the suspect jumping Espo and me, it's just been a really weird few days."

"Ok. You're right it has been weird, so let's go look and see what we can find. Though the uni's checked this out after it happened but they definitely could have missed something." She responds taking his hand and leading him across the street to where they need to be.

Once in the alley, they walk the path Rick remembers taking. As soon as they got on the other side of the dumpster, the Intruder grabs Kate by the shoulders and slams her against the wall. Just like the other one had done to Rick.

"Castle, what's going on?" she slowly questions, reaching for her gun. But somehow the Intruder knows what she is doing and grabs it first then tosses it aside. Pinning her in a similar fashion as the other man had pinned Rick. One arm at her wrist, the other with the fist across her neck, elbow at her shoulder, effectively stopping most upper body movement, no matter how hard she struggles.

When she couldn't move her arms, she tried her legs, kicking at him, but it did nothing. It is as if the Intruder felt no pain.

"Rick, please, let me go and tell me what is going on here." She pleads, fear taking over her tone of voice.

"If you'd stop struggling, this will all be over very quickly and you can go on about your life. Well, what will become of it that is." The Intruder answers.

"What do you mean what will become of it?"

"Well, my dear friend, I am here to help increase our population. We can only do that by spreading our seed to other people. You won't necessarily die, you just won't be in control anymore. You'll live a much more productive life with us inhabiting you. Just look at what I've done to this. The strength he now has, the ability to feel less pain, the freedom from needing as much food or sleep or any other weak necessity you currently depend on."

"What are you?"

"What am I? Well, there are many terms that our kind uses but I believe your kind calls us aliens or monsters. We've been around as long as you have, just dormant, not populating as we should. But that's changing now. We are in charge, and you can do so little about that."

"Rick if this is a joke it's not funny. Aliens and monsters don't exist. Let me go dammit and we can just go home and pretend like this never happened."

The Intruder just laughs at her request.

"Since you don't believe it's real then, you won't mind if I go ahead and do what I need to do so we can get on with our evening." and with that, he opens his mouth to allow his long tentacle tongue to protrude wrapping around Kate's head, towards her ear.

She screamed and turned her head, trying to stop access to the ear it was heading towards, so the Intruder reached his fingers up from the fist at her neck and turns her head the other way.

Suddenly she was biting down on the fingers that had been at her chin. The Intruder yelped in pain and was thrown off guard enough to relax his grip on her wrist and shoulder allowing her a chance to slide down the wall and lunge for her gun.

She slowly stands, raising her gun at the same time. "Rick, what is going on. Tell me this isn't real. Stop whatever it is you're doing and tell me the truth."

"Kate, I'm sorry. This is just a joke that's gone too far. Come here." he chuckles raising his arms in an invitation for a hug.

She keeps her gun close to her but cautiously steps into him, wrapping one arm around his waist, the other holding, the gun at his abdomen.

"God Rick, don't ever do that again, it's not as funny as you think it is."

Then she felt it; the mouth opens, the tentacle tongue comes out, but she can't get away. His grip on her is so strong. Just before it reaches her ear, she fires her gun twice. The Intruder stumbles backward, hands going to where she had shot him. Hitting the edge of the dumpster, he falls, hands still clutching his stomach. Kate slowly made her way towards him keeping her gun drawn in case he has not been injured enough and decides to come after her again.

"Why did you do that? Now you've ruined things."

With tears running down her face she pulls out her phone and makes a call to 911 and a call Ryan as the Intruder lays gasping on the ground.

Finally, Rick felt her take his hand and could hear her final words to him. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Castle, I didn't know what else to do. I love you please know that I love you. I know you're in there. If you can hear me please know that."

He did, and he was glad she did what she had. Stopped this monster from taking over more lives, even at the cost of his.

Slowly Rick's eyes opened, and he saw he was in a hospital room. Not exactly a room, more like a triage room with three walls and a curtained door. As soon as he moves his head, he feels Kate take his hand. "Hey Babe, welcome back to the land of the living."

He looks at her, confusion clouding his eyes, she is wearing what she had been a few days ago. What she was wearing in the alley when he was first attacked. He is supposed to be dead, taking the Intruder with him. Cautiously he moves his hand and squeezes her fingers, nothing was making sense. "What? Land of the living? Did I die? Wait, yes I did. You shot the Intruder and killed us both but by doing so stopped him."

"What? Castle, what Intruder? No, I didn't shoot you, despite my many threats," she laughs, "Just a pretty nasty bump on the head and you've been unconscious for a bit. That man slammed you against the wall pretty hard, but Espo and Ryan caught him before he got away."

Now he was really confused. He had been inhabited by something for days, he had lived his life on the inside, seen this thing spread its larva from person to person but Kate is saying that he's just been unconscious for a little while?

"Wait? It has only been a little bit? Not a couple of days?"

"Maybe an hour from the time you hit your head until now. The medics got to us pretty quickly and brought you in. You've started to come around a few times only to go back out. You've had x-rays taken, and we are waiting for the results now. Why did something else happen?"

"I just had the craziest dream when I was out. But I'm happy it was only a dream, and not something real." he said, looking around then slowly pulling her close to him.

She sits on the edge of the bed, being careful not to pull the IV out of his hand, then slowly lays her cheek against his head. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Yeah, but maybe later, let's just get out of here first."

"Ok, hopefully, it won't be much longer."

He hoped it wouldn't. He's never been so happy to wake up from a nightmare. Whatever caused that dream, whatever brought that on, he is happy it was over. As he laid there in his bed, Beckett tucked in beside him, he's never been more thankful to wake up, even in the hospital.

 _A/N2 Thank you for coming and long and reading this story! This was supposed to be a one shot that turned into three chapters! Again thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
